Sailor John becomes a sea monster
The way the Sailor John becomes a sea monster scene goes in The Return of Sailor John. SCRIPT: the hidden rock Sailor John: Hmm... maybe I should attack that island... pauses ...as a huge sea monster! evilly Pete gasps, and then shuts his eyes. Sailor John gets out the book and tears out the last page of the 'Thomas Story' and begins rewriting it, pausing to think a bit Sailor John: Writing Then.... ummmm.... uhhhhhh.... aha! 'Sailor John experienced a powerful transformation, as he turned into a huge scary.... uhhhhh.... sea monster! the pen down and waits small moment of silence bolt of lightning strikes Sailor John, and it soon fades. The blast is witnessed by Dash, Bash, and Ferdinand on Misty Island, when it ends, Sailor John is normal. Sailor John: Arrrgh! Nothing happened! This thing didn't- Sailor John is engulfed in a bright white light and he begins to transform Sailor John: AAAArrrgghhhhhhh!!!! glances at his hand. his hand starts turning green and scaly, and becomes webbed. His skin starts yellowing. Sailor John screams in pain as he falls to his back. He kicks his boots off, and they land on the rock. pans to his feet, as they begin to yellow, and then, his toes turn into thrashing tentacles. Sailor John: What-what's happening to meeeee-aaaaaargh!!!! John groans and growls as he grows bigger in size, tearing his clothes apart. a dorsal fin grows on his back, Pete gasps in horror to his face, as his nose and mouth stretch longer, and his teeth turn long & sharp, like a shark's. His eyes turn a dark black colour, and his hair turns seaweedy green. slips and slides off the rock and falls into the sea, landing with a deep splash Stinky Pete: gasps Sailor John! Are you alright? John emerges from the water, looking completely different; his hair is longer, a seaweed green colour, and really messy, his skin is covered in yellow scales, and his eyes are black, and his nose and mouth is shark like, as is his teeth. and he is now 4 times his original size. Sailor John Monster: deeper voice Raaaargh yes! So powerful! Just look at my new feet! his feet outta the water Stinky Pete: gasps What happened to you? Sailor John Monster: I have become a huge sea monster! feel the look of my new tentacle toes! Misty Island, Bash, Dash and Ferdinand are watching Sailor John Monster: oh yes, Stinky Pete! feel the tentacle toes of my brand new feet! his new tentacle toes of them touches Pete's nose Bash: whispering Ew! Dash: whispering What has happened to him? Ferdinand: whispering I think he turned into a giant sea monster! three engines race to Sodor to warn Thomas Thomas: What was that noise? Percy: I don't know. James: And what was that bright white light? Bash: Thomas! Thomas: Bash! Dash! Ferdinand! What's wrong? Bash: We saw Sailor John. Thomas: What happened? Dash: He turned into a sea monster and he's on his way here now. Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes